Déjame soñar
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Kenshin ha huido del dojo... Kaoru le espera en la puerta... ¿que habrá pasado? ¿Por que el temido Battousai ha salido huyendo? ¿Y que es ese papel que hay encima de la mesa? KenshinKaoru... Mi primer songfinc


**Déjame soñar**

"Kenshin… ¿Dónde estás?"

Kaoru se encontraba en la puerta del dojo, vestida con su yukata para dormir y una manta para cubrirse del frío. Estaba muy preocupada, pues alguien muy especial de cabello rojizo, no estaba en la casa.

- Kenshin… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?- ella alza la cabeza y observa la luna llena con su hermoso brillo plateado.

Pues sí… el samurai más temido de todos los tiempos, salió corriendo… Y todo por…

FlashBack

Kaoru dormía apaciblemente en su futón, sola en su cuarto, pues Yahiko hoy dormiría con Sanosuke, según este… hoy quería enseñarle a ser un hombre…

De repente escucha un ruido que le hace abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con una figura alta en el shoji abierto de la habitación. Ella sabe quien es, pero aún así no quiere creerlo.

La figura da unos pasos hacia dentro de la habitación, y en cuanto la luz tenue de la luna que entraba por la ventana, recorrió su cuerpo, brillos escarlatas aparecieron en su cabello.

Kaoru cerró los ojos fuertemente y se hizo la dormida, antes de que el samurai la descubriera.

Nuestro amigo Kenshin llegó junto al futón y la observó dormida, con una sonrisa… como siempre hacía cuando la observaba dormir… Se sentó junto a ella y se permitió memorizar todas sus acciones… su tranquilo respirar, su cabello azabache como la noche con brillos azules debido a la luna, su rostro angelical… y esa sonrisa en esos labios carmesí que tanto adoraba…

- Kaoru… eres tan hermosa… tan dulce… tan alegre y llena de energía…- le susurraba con tono dulce- tan fuera de mi alcance…- dijo con tono melancólico- Si tan solo no tuviera estas manos tan manchadas de sangre… si tan solo no fuera un asesino… Si tan solo supieras que te amo... que sin ti yo ya no sé vivir…- lo decía todo con una voz tan cálida, con tanto amor- Pero no puedo… si algo te pasase yo… yo… moriría…

Volvió a fijar su vista en el rostro blanquecino de la kendoka… la recorrió entera, fijándose en cada detalle… y se paró en sus labios…

Sin saber como, fue bajando su rostro lentamente hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su boca… sintió la pausada respiración de la chica en sus mejillas… Se envolvió en un ambiente cálido y de ensueño, y terminó de cortar la distancia, cerrando los ojos y probando sus labios…

Kaoru se sorprendió al sentir una dulce presión sobre sus labios… miel, fue lo que pensó… y por impulso, movió sus labios sobre los de él…

Era casi inaudito…

"Kenshin… ¡Kenshin me está besando! Entonces si me ama… pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dice? ¿Por qué no se permite ser feliz?"

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con dos orbes violetas de hermosura inmensa.

Kenshin abrió los ojos de sopetón cuando sintió moverse los labios de su amada sobre los suyos. Se encontró con dos mares de azul zafiro, para perderse en ellos.

Se separó bruscamente de ella… asustado… temeroso… Todas las noches venía a observarla antes de irse a dormir… Pero hoy… ¡se había atrevido a besarla! ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

"No… ¿Qué he hecho? ¡La he besado! ¡¡Yo!! Alguien que no merece ni su compasión… ¿Cómo me atreví? Pero sus labios… eran finos pétalos de flores con sabor a miel y jazmín…"

- Yo… yo… Lo siento… lo siento Kaoru-dono…- se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo- Perdóneme Kaoru-dono…

Kaoru se quedó paralizada sentada en el futón y entonces escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

- ¡Ah! No Kenshin…- corrió hacia la puerta para detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, allí ya no había nadie- Kenshin…

Fin del FlashBack

Desde entonces que estaba allí esperándole, solo para decirle lo que sentía… Solo para suplicarle que dejara atrás su pasado y mirara al presente… Para pedirle que se quedara con ella… para siempre…

Estaba arrecida de frío, así que decidió ir un poco a dentro de la casa para entrar en calor y luego saldría otra vez.

La casa estaba tan vacía… tan oscura y solitaria… sin nadie en ella, aunque fuera Yahiko… hacía frío hasta dentro… No era la cálida vivienda donde ella sonreía…

Decidió subir a su cuarto a por una gomilla para recogerse el pelo, pues lo llevaba suelto. Pero antes de llegar, vio el shoji descorrido de la habitación del pelirrojo.

Entró a ella… olía a él… su olor impregnaba todas las paredes…

Miró a todos lados, su futón doblado en un rincón… su espada recostada sobre la pared… Esa espada con la intentaba redimir todos sus pecados…

Al lado había una pequeña mesa… pero lo que le llamó la atención a la morena, fue un papel que en ella había.

Sabía que no debía leerlo… pero sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con ella…

Cogió el papel delicadamente y empezó a leer… No tenía muy buena letra… pues los samurais no iban a la escuela, solo tenían que saber leer las amenazas y escribirlas…

Pero aún así era legible… y con que sentimientos estaba escrito…

**Borra de mi ayer**

**Los recuerdos que**

**Me hacen suspirar**

**De amor y dolor**

**Hazme olvidar**

**Déjame soñar que en tus ojos yo**

**Aa, veré la luz de un nuevo día**

**Cada amanecer**

**Al mirar entre las nubes**

**Vio la tempestad**

**Mas aún mi corazón dice no**

**No te debes rendir**

**Y las aves**

**Van volando a mi alrededor**

**No será que ven el sol, de ser**

**La verdad me guiará**

**Volar**

**Y poder sentir**

**Lo que aún no sé**

**Si pueda alcanzar**

**Y creer**

**Mirando hacia el horizonte**

**Que yo te encontraré, llegando al final**

**Quiero verte**

**Borra de mi ayer**

**Los recuerdos que**

**Me hacen suspirar**

**De amor y dolor**

**Hazme olvidar**

**Déjame soñar que en tus ojos yo**

**Aa, veré la luz de un nuevo día**

**Cada amanecer**

**Para mi muy querida Kaoru Kamiya**

Una lágrima cayó sobre el papel, mojándolo… Kaoru lloraba… era una hermosa canción… ¡y estaba dedicada a ella!

- Kenshin… Kenshin no baka… ¿tanto te cuesta decirlo?- estrechó el papel contra su pecho mientras lloraba.

De pronto escuchó un ruido que la sobresaltó… Provenía de fuera…

- Quizás… ¡Kenshin!- se levantó de un saltó y salió corriendo tirando el papel, que calló al suelo.

Corrió hacia el exterior… y sin pensárselo, al ver la figura que había en la puerta principal, se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola…

Estaba amaneciendo cuando Kenshin abría la puerta principal del dojo Kamiya, después de haber estado toda la noche en vela junto al río, pensando en como disculparse con la mujer que le había robado el corazón…

Pero repentinamente, sintió como algo se abrazaba a él fuertemente…

¿Cuál no es su sorpresa, cuando la propietaria de ese abrazo es nada más y nada menos que Kaoru Kamiya?

No sabe como reaccionar… había estado pensando en como disculparse por su comportamiento… y ahora ella lo abrazaba de esa manera… como suplicándole que no se fuera…

- Kao… Kaoru-do…

- Déjame intentarlo…- le susurró

- Kaoru-dono… ¿Qué le sucede?

- Déjame borrar tu pasado… déjame curar tu dolor…- Kaoru subió la cabeza lentamente- déjame hacerte feliz…- al decir esto último, sus ojos chocaron con los de Kenshin y el sol empezaba a salir

"Puedo… puedo ver la luz del amanecer en sus ojos… Son hermosos…"

Kenshin estaba fascinado, podía ver el brillo del sol sobre sus ojos… era como en la canción que días antes había escrito para ella…

"Tanta calidez… tanta inocencia… tanto amor… Yo la amo… Después de esto… como negarlo más…"

- Kaoru…- le habló dulcemente y posó su mano sobre la suave mejilla de la chica- no hace falta que lo borres… Mi pasado siempre será eso… el pasado… Y junto a ti… soy feliz… pues tú… desde que te vi… fuiste mi presente, y mi futuro…

Kaoru sentía que la felicidad la invadía…

"Me ha llamado Kaoru… ¡solo Kaoru! Y su pasado… ya no le atormenta… oh Kenshin…"

- Te amo…- le dijo dulcemente el pelirrojo

En los ojos de Kaoru empezaron a verse las lágrimas… lágrimas de felicidad por escuchar lo que tanto había anhelado…

Escondió su rostro en el pecho del robusto samurai, mojándole su gi con estas.

- Si esto es un sueño… déjame soñar…- pidió

Kenshin se conmovió ante estas palabras… era tan pura…

- Porque no mejor… nos despertamos los dos en una hermosa realidad… Juntos…

Kaoru levantó la cara rápidamente ante estas palabras y se encontró con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás le había visto a Kenshin… y supo que todo iría bien ahora…

- ¡Te amo Kenshin!- dijo feliz para que todo el mundo se enterara.

Él puso su mano en el mentón de la chica y bajó hacia sus labios, sellando así su amor, mientras el sol, ya en el cielo, daba paso al amanecer de un nuevo día…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: bueno, aquí os dejo un pequeño oneshoot como songfinc

Es el primero que hago… se me ocurrió al escuchar esta canción, que es el OP 1 de la serie FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (MELISSA) en español…

Espero que les guste.

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
